Trapped in a Whole New World
by Iriomote Yamaneko Nokomis
Summary: While in a fight with a demon, Kagome, Sango, and Kilala are transported to an entirely different dimension with wolves... that can talk and look like humans? Wolfs Rain & Inuyasha
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Kagome, Sango, and Kilala get transported by a demon to the wolf's rain dimension to be found by the gang. Suck at summaries. WRxIY.

Kagome will be 24 and Sango will be 26

Toboe : 17

Tsume: 28

Kiba:23

Hige: 26

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Wolf's Rain.

**Pairings:**

Kagome/ Tsume

Sango/Hige

Please no flames if you have a problem with the pairing then please exit this window now. Thank you and Enjoy!

* * *

It was a lovely day in Feudal Japan Kagome, Sango, and Kilala were heading to a hot spring. They had arrived in a new town the evening before and an innkeeper, who had noticed their tired faces, had informed them that there was a hot spring nearby that would relieve their sore muscles.

While the two women were walking over the sand path that led to the hot springs, and talking loudly with each other about what else, than stubborn guys, Kilala was riding on Sango's shoulder. She couldn't relax and kept alert in case anything wanted to harm her companions.

Lately, a lot of demons had tried to test their strength against the two women and the girls took this chance to relax before they took up fighting once again.

Both girls seemed to be walking in sync with each other. They had been together for many years and knew each other like the back of their hands. Kagome glanced over at Sango and couldn't help but smile. Her friend had been wearing the same style of clothes since they had met all those years ago.

Sango was wearing a purple kimono today. Her demon-slaying outfit was underneath it, ready in case they had to fight at a moment's notice. Kagome had given her a choker, black with a crescent moon, to match her own to show off that they were sisters in everything but blood.

Sango's hair had grown over the years and reached her lower back now. . She had taken to wearing it with the front pulled back, leaving the rest of her hair to hang over her back. As usual, she carried her Hiraikotsu on her back and her sword on her right hip.

Out of the two of them, Kagome's sense of style had changed the most. Instead of wearing her traditional school uniform, she wore a black skintight dress that reached her ankles with slits going up each side to mid-thigh. It was sleeveless and the edges had a blue lining around them. Hanging from her hip, she had a silver belt with blue diamond's that sparkled and shone while she walked.

Her hair now reached her mid-thigh and had a slight wave running through it. On her feet were plain black slippers and a silver anklet decorated her left ankle. Silver armbands adorned her forearms and on her neck she wore the matching choker Sango wore.

Even her choice of weapons had changed, no longer did she carry a bow and arrows around, but instead opted for something that would least likely run out on you at the worst possible moment. Strapped to her back was a sickle, scythe, as some would call it, and fastened to her legs were her two folded fans.

They were similar to Kagura's wind fan, but these allowed her to use her Miko powers to such a precision that one with swipe, she could slice steel in half.

They continued walking down the path for a few more minutes until they finally reached the hot spring. They quickly stripped out of her clothes and slipped into the water. As soon as they settled down, they both seemed to sigh in unison. The water was so warm and relaxing, just what they needed.

"Sango, can you believe it's been six years since our adventures together began? Look at how much we have completed in those six years. We defeated Naraku and freed Kagura, Kanna, and Kohaku. But really, what are we doing here?" Kagome commented. She was amazed at how much time had gone by.

"It's amazing at how much time has passed. It seems like just yesterday we met for the first time. Nevertheless, Kagome, you know we need to find our destiny. Just like Midoriko said all those years ago right after we defeated Naraku." She informed her friend.

Flashback: 

**Kagome, Sango, Inuyasha, Kilala, and Shippo were standing in the field Sesshoumaru and Koga had left long ago needing to make sure their own lands were safe. ****The battle was over, but one member of their group was not standing anymore. Lying on the ground was Miroku, he was seriously wounded and dying in Sango's arms. The blood flowed freely from the poisoned wound in his stomach. **

"**Why! Why did you have to jump in front of that tentacle! Why!" Sango was crying hysterically. But Miroku gently put his hand her cheek and tried to smile.**

"**Because, I love you my dearest Sango." ****He simply said, as if it explained everything in the world, and perhaps it did.**

"**I love you too Miroku." ****That was the last thing she could say to him before his hand landed on the ground and his eyes closed never to open again.**

**His burial later that day, was an emotional moment and even though they were grieving, they knew they still had something to do.**

" **Kagome you should put together the jewel now before it gets late." Inuyasha declared as they stood under the God Tree. Kagome reached for the last pieces of the Shikon Jewel which used to belong to Koga. Not before long the jewel was complete. ****It gave of a bright pink glow and hovered in the air for a second before it landed safely on the ground. But, as soon as the crystal did... Kagome fainted.**

**

* * *

**

_Kagome's Dream _

_Kagome woke up in a field of flowers and saw on the horizon a waiting figure. She jumped to her feet and ran to the figure only to find Midoriko smiling at her. "Child, you have defeated Naraku and now I will grant your wish."_

_Midoriko closed her eyes to see something beyond the impossible. _

"_Hmm… your wish is selfless and I also see that you have a pure heart something you don't usually see. You want all your friends to have their wishes come true. Let's see, Sango wants Miroku back. I' am sorry child, Fate won't let me do that. But, I am able to grant her brother's soul back from Naraku's control." _

"_Kilala just wants her friend, Sango, to be happy. Shippo, wants you to be happy. And Inuyasha wants Kikyo to have her soul so they could live a normal life together." She once again opened eyes and stared sadly into Kagome's. _

"_Does that bother you Kagome?" _

"_I guess so but I believe I have known all along that we weren't meant to be but I would like for me and him to stay friends." _

"_Kagome, child, when you wake up go on a journey with Sango and Kilala but leave Shippo behind as the road may get dangerous. Leave him in the care of Inuyasha and Kikyo, they will care for him well. Nevertheless, you must take this journey to discover whom you, Sango, and yes, even Kilala, really are."_

" _When you wake up you will find most of the wishes granted and the jewel to have disappeared. Years from now, you will once again encounter the Shikon Jewel. Now goodbye, Kagome, I will be seeing you soon."_

* * *

"Yes, I remember that day clearly. I was taking a walk trying not to blow up at Inuyasha. And somehow I ended up with these." Kagome shuddered and started to rub her armbands. She remembered what had happened soon after their journey began. They had visited Inuyasha that day and he had started to rant and rave at Kagome.

She did not want to fight, so to blow off some steam she walked away ending up deep in the woods. It had been the full moon, and there was enough light to help her see so she could head back to the hut.

She had been at the entrance of the village, when this whelming headache suddenly hit her and the next thing she knew she was waking up with her friends surrounding her in concern.

She had been surprised to find the armbands on her previously bare arms. Her looks had changed as well, since she apparently acquired unknown demon blood when she had been passed out. Her hair had changed to this silvery grey color and her eyes had changed from blue to a dark purple that almost looked like black.

On top of her head she now sported a pair of silver grey ears. She soon found out on the next full moon, that she could actually use them on the night of the full moon. Otherwise, she looked and smelled things like a normal human girl.

It appeared that the bands were in order to control her demon and Miko powers. The pure energy emitting from the bands were similar to Midoriko's, which Kagome could only guess was the culprit.

It was getting late and the women got out of the spring.

"Well we better make camp before night falls. I'll go and get the firewood for tonight." Kagome entered the forest, only to come out with an armful of wood mere minutes later. However, she did not get the chance to start a fire as the ground began to shake and a load roar echoed through the trees.

"Grab your weapon Kagome! It seems to be coming this way." Sango shouted in warning.

Kagome lunged for her sickle and got in a fighting stance. Sango and Kilala got in battle mode ready for whatever was coming and they were not disappointed. Out of the forest jumped a blue scaly type of monster with only one eye jumps out of the forest.

"So you are the notorious Miko, eh? Your blood is mine!" The monster growled predatory.

"You wish." Kagome and Sango said at the same time.

"Elemental Tornado!"

Kagome's scythe slashed the ground and shook up the earth, it's power delved deep into the creature's flesh.

"Hiraikotsu." Sango and Kilala attacked alongside with Kagome. The battle continued for only moments and the creature seemed to be no real threat to them as they defeated it easily. It's carcass began to glow an eerie green color though, was not a good sign.

"Run! The carcass is going to explode. We have to get as far away as we can." Kagome yelled as she realized what was going on.

And they ran. They ran as fast as their feet could carry them, but it didn't matter how far they got: the explosion caught up to them.

The three travelers found themselves sucked through a green spiral-like portal until finally their unconscious bodies landed in a middle of a completely new world. Kagome ended up at one end of the strange place, with Sango and Kilala far away from her.

* * *

Later

Iriomote Yamaneko Nokomis a.k.a. I.Y.N.

Beta'd by: Kats323, Kage, and VGJekyll


	2. it's up! yay!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Wolf's Rain

**PAY ATTENTION PEOPLES!!!!!I have rewritten this story though the main concept hasn't changed much.**

**

* * *

  
**

"Ugh…my head." Sango groaned and held her head as she woke up with a terrible headache and to the sound of meowing. Unable to turn over she squinted her eyes open. Her eyes hurt from what little light hit them.

"Ok, ok already Kilala! I am up. Now get off of me so I can stand up." The tiny cat demon hopped off her owner to allow her to stand. Sango quickly rolled to her feet to take the chance to get a better look at her surroundings. What she saw made her frown, as nothing; she saw looked familiar, to her at all.

"Well, this is definitely not the feudal era." Sango commented. She looked down at her companion and asked, "Now, Kilala, can you smell Kagome anywhere nearby?" The fire cat closed her eyes stuck her nose into the air and her ears began to swivel on top of her head. Seconds later, her ears drooped and her eyes opened sorrowfully. She shook her head in a negative manner. Over the years, she had picked up some human tendencies."

"Nothing huh? Well we know that she was sucked in with us so she has to be somewhere in this weird place." Sango picked up her discarded Hiraikotsu and once again slung it over shoulder. Her sword was also lying next to where she woke up. She picked it up and put it back onto her right hip.

Sango stood straight again and looked around her position to see if she could find a high place to look around the surrounding area. She spotted a set of cliffs off to their right and looked down to Kilala. "Look, Kilala, I think I see a cliff. Let's fly up there and try to see what else is out there." Kilala morphed to her big size and flew to the set of cliffs that Sango had pointed out to Kilala. They quickly reached the cliffs and looked around themselves to see what they could spot. They spotted a huge village just about a mile or two North from their location.

"The place looks completely bizarre but if we want to find Kagome we need to go in there and ask questions. Besides," Her stomach at that certain moment chose to growl, causing her to blush in embarrassment, "I am a little hungry. Now Kilala I need you to make no noise whatsoever, do not peek out of my shirt until I say the coast is clear, but if you get a whiff of Kagome then that is a completely different topic. I really don't want the people down there to panic we had enough of that in the feudal era."

-hours later-

Sango finally arrived at the village. She could only look around herself in shock. These people lived as if all of them were poor. She noticed how they seemed to take notice of her right away. They probably were not used to visitors. She made sure that her weapons were on hand in case she had to defend herself.

_I reaaallly don't like how they are staring at me. Right now all I want to do is get some food, get information and get out. _

Sango walked along like nothing was going on. She could sense someone fallowing her. She decided to pretend they weren't there, as they hadn't done anything yet. Her stomach decided to remind her it was hungry, so she headed to the next vendor to grab some food.

"How may I help you?" Spoke a stern looking middle aged woman behind the stall.

"I'll have two of those round things." The woman raised her eyebrow at her words.

"How will you pay for the hamburgers?" Sango pondered for a moment before pulling out a uniquely decorated silver hairpin. She watched with fascination as the woman's facial expression turned to pure joy.

"It should go for a fine sum."

"Don't doubt it for second dear, though only two hamburgers for something worth of silver. I feel like I'm robbing ya! So here." The gladly woman filled up two bags full of steaming hamburgers and placed them in Sango's arms.

"Uhh… this is too much." Sweat dropped Sango.

"Nonsense young lady. That is so little compared to this small trinket."

"Glad to know, but I'm curious to know if you have seen a friend of mine. She has black hair, brown eyes, wears silver armbands and carries around a sickle, goes by the name of Kagome." The woman shook her head.

"Sorry I see everyone who enters this city and I'm afraid I have never seen anyone with such a description. Sorry."

"Thank you very much for the food." The woman smiled at the polite way she was addressed.

"It was my pleasure. Not everyday I get to see someone dresses as strangely as you do and with such polite manners. Now please be careful you could attract attention.' Sango laughed at the comment.

"I can take of myself thank you for worrying." With that Sango left juggling the bags and the hidden Kilala.

Within a few minutes she noticed that several footsteps and been coming closer and closer which caused Kilala to growl.

"Shhh..." Sango said shushing Kilala quietly. She didn't want whoever was fallowing her to figure out she knew they were fallowing her. "I know, now hold on tight Kilala. I'm going to try to lose them." Swiftly turning to an empty alleyway, she hopped back and forth from wall to wall pushing up until she got to the roof.

Peering below two big ugly guys appeared seconds after she reached the top, searching through the alleyway, but since no trace was found, they began to argue over who lost sight of whom.

_Idiots_

A few yards and many rooftops later far away enough from the two men Sango decided to climb down to what she though was an empty alleyway. It was difficult considering that she was juggling two bags full of food and a squirming Kilala. The landing wasn't exactly smooth.

-Hige -

_Man, I wish I had some food. It's taking forever for Kiba to come back. If only food could rain from the sky._

Something warm was plopped on his head.

_Huh?_

Grabbing the foreign object, he brought it in front of his eyes to give it a closer inspection.

_A hamburger? Could it really be true? Can food fall from the sky when you wish for it? What's next? Raining women?_

"Oh dear." Poor Hige didn't even have a chance to look for the origin of the womanly voice. A heavy weight on his back pummeled him face first to the dirt floor.

"Surprisingly soft landing."

"Can you be so kind as to get off of me?" Though it sounded like 'humph' it got he job done. The person on top of him shifted quizzically.

"Oh Kami!" the woman so it seemed lifted him from his shoulders to stand on his feet. Hands came up to dust the dirt from his clothes as well as his face.

"I'm sorry I thought there was no one down here. For some reason going up is one thing but coming down is another." The strange woman laughed nervously.

"You okay?" She grabbed his shoulders once again to his steady his wavering legs.

"I will be, as long as no more woman fall from the sky and make me do a face plant into the dirt again." Hige clutched his aching head.

"Though I can't promise you, I'm pretty sure I'm the last woman falling from the sky anytime soon." Both of them broke out in hysterical laughter.

"My names, Sango. The cat on my shoulder is Kilala." Hige looked up from his laughing fit to see where she pointed. There on her shoulder was a strange looking two tailed cat with bright red eyes. He wasn't sure if it was truly a cat by the way it looked. The aura wasn't menacing but its scent was bizarre, nothing like he sniffed before.

"Name's Hige… uhhh, nice cat. Your attire and that thing on your back are unique as well."

"People here dress strangely compared to where I come from. This is a kimono. What do you call your clothes?" she gestured to her attire then pointed his.

"Jeans and a jacket?" Sango raised her eyebrow questionably.

"Kagome told me about those, looks just like she described them." Smiling she offered one of the two bags she was holding.

"Care to join me for lunch?"

"Don't mind if I do." Hige grabbed the bag and took a seat next to her.

"Wow you sure were hungry." Sango spoke watching him practically inhale the food.

"Yeah, sorry about that. Thanks."

"Least I can do for falling on top of you. Besides I had way too much to carry. By the way, I'm looking for my friend. She has black hair, brown eyes and carries around a sickle, even wears silver arm bands." Hige shook his head.

"Sorry I have only been in this city for a few hours and I have seen no one that goes by that description. I'm just sitting here waiting for my friend to come back. Speak of the devil…" Kiba approached them cautiously not knowing if Sango was an enemy or friend.

"Kiba! Buddy! Meet my new friends Sango and Kilala. They even offered me food. Here." Hige handed his friend the half empty bag but earned no response from him.

"So do you see any sign of Tsume or Toboe anywhere?" asked Hige.

"No but I have a feeling they are at the next town over." Hige just shrugged, his friend has never been wrong about this before, so why start doubting him.

"Though it will be difficult trying to get past Jagara's (spelling?) soldiers." Sango interrupted the dim moment.

"You guys know more about this strange place than I do. You also seem to be in a predicament." Kiba looked at her suspiciously.

"So?"

"So… how about a deal. You wolves can be our tour guide and me and Kilala can be your bodyguards from that… Jagara person. Of course this is all until I friend. Then we can go our separate ways." Both men looked as if someone had walked by and mooned them.

"Are wolves not seen in this dimension? Because where I come from wolves demons practically roam every nook and cranny. But I must say it's strange not seeing the human form without the tails."

"Where did you come from human?" Growled Kiba growled between clenched teeth. He knew they shouldn't have trusted her.

"Well… I come from the feudal era and somehow the aftermath of a demons carcass exploded, landing me here. Kagome was also caught in with me so she should be somewhere around here. She is the only one who probably has enough power to transport us back."

"You don't smell like your lying but that is one bizarre tale. So... Kiba what do you say?" Hige gave the leader one of his legendary grins.

"Don't know how you will help with Jagara's soldiers but I say if you can keep up with us, no complaints. We will be your… tour guides."

"No problem. I should change if we are going to be running. Kilala some cover please." The wolves jumped several feet back when flames engulfed the cat. In it's place was a gigantic cat like creature with fangs… huge fangs.

"What the fucking hell! It's huge! I mean it was this tiny thing and …. BANG! Kittyzilla." Hige motioned with hands his surprise at the new discovery. Sango chose to ignore the comment. Not like she knew what he was talking about.

"Ok Kilala, I'm done thank you." The demon cat shrunk to its mini size. With no cat shielding Sango Hige got a full view at what she was wearing. It looked like skin tight black leather top to bottom giving full view of every curve of her body.

"My eyes are up here hentai." Sango snapped her fingers immediately getting Hige attention.

" Soo…you sure you can keep up with us? We are pretty fast." Hige spoke rubbing the back of his neck.

"Just watch." Replied Sango.

* * *

CH 2 finite!

After computer crashes, writing blocks, and rewrites the chappie is Up.

Now remember I need reviews people!

Next chap:

Kagome wakes up.

Beta'd by: Kats323


	3. Kansas?

Ok people!

* * *

Chapter 3!

"Toto, we are not in Kansas anymore." Kagome woke up in the middle of the afternoon with a sore back and a sickle covered in green demon blood. Somehow the blast from the demon carcass had taken Sango, Kilala and her somewhere other than the feudal era.

Now she and her other two friends are separated in a foreign place that looks to be a similar but poor picture of the 21st century. Worst of all, her steel fans which were usually strapped to her legs were lost in the transport. Kagome saw there was a city not even a half mile away and headed towards it.

Kagome climbed the wall of the city in order to get an overall view. Closing her eyes she spread out her senses passing over cars, buildings, civilians, and even a few stray dogs.

Her mind came back to her body, none of the information she gathered in those few seconds was even useful. Instead of jumping over the wall Kagome decided to take a look around the exterior to see if there was a route to the next town over. However, her nice quite stroll turned out to be a little unsuspected.

"Hold it right there! You have nowhere to hide!" Gunshots were heard in the air.

Kagome made sure her sickle was nice and tight around her shoulders before jumping into the trees. It wasn't long before she came across a clearing where dozens of soldiers holding guns toward a boulder.

Casting out her senses she saw that there were two people hiding behind giant boulder, one appearing to be injured. Quietly, she sat on the branch just above what seemed to be he leader of the group.

_Let's see who the good guy is and who the bad guy is. I really don't wish to aid the wrong side._

Kagome looked around trying to familiarize herself with the area from where she sat. Something in one of the bags of the soldiers caught her eye.

_Hey! It's my fans. I might as well have some fun. I am getting pretty bored._

"Excuse me." Her voice sounded calm and yet somehow loud against the sound of gunshots. The firing ceased and every soldier was looking around trying to find its source.

"Up here." The helmets were now looking up to view her now standing on the thin branch of the tree overhead.

"Sorry to interrupt your …fun but you have something that belong to me."

The leader cocked his gun and pointed at her.

"What of yours do we have exactly?"

"My Uchiwas(1), it's in your pack. Now if you would kindly return it to me…."

"If it is yours why was it found in the middle of the forest?" Kagome sighed.

"Unfortunately I cannot answer that. Now if I could hav-" the leader fired his gun before she could say one more word. Kagome wavered for a moment making the guy think he got her.

But instead of falling flat on her back on the dry grass she somehow twisted her body around and planted her feet on the bottom of the tree branch. So in their masks the soldiers had their mouths hanging. Who wouldn't when they see a person hanging like a vampire in midair?

"You guys really don't want me angry. Now I'll give you one last chance to give me my Uchiwas, so I can go on my merry way."

"Men, fire!" Round of bullets were fired. Faster than the eye could see Kagome pulled out her scythe from its strap and blocked every bullet, leaving them in a pitiful pile underneath her head.

"Wrong choice." Seconds later about a dozen or so soldiers lay in piles on the floor unconscious. Kagome strapped her sickle back in its strap and walked to the pack that held her Uchiwas.

_Oooo… they have interesting things in here… a lighter…and a first aid kit. This looks like a basic camping pack. It even has food and a sleeping bag. I don't think they'll mind much if I just take it. _

After much struggle Kagome managed to comfortably place both her weapon and the newly acquired pack on her back.

_Half this stuff is going to probably going to be gone by tonight. I'll just separate what I need and what I don't need when I make camp. Huh. I don't see those guys anywhere in the vicinity it seems they must have run off while I was dealing with the soldier dudes._

Kagome walked calmly over unconscious bodies proceeded to find a path to the next city.

_Darn it, I'm going to have to find shelter. I don't want to be walking in unknown territory at night. _

Kagome decided to look at the side of the mountain to find a cave so she could at least have some cover for the night, instead of sleeping out in the open. It wasn't long before she found a suitable place for a shelter.

Dropping the weapon and the pack, but still keeping her Uchiwas strapped to her legs she went in search for firewood. Kagome stared at the fire's waves of orange trying to decide her next course of action. Aside from the measly little piece if jerky she just had, she was out of luck for food. This weird time didn't have game as abundant as the feudal era.

Seeing, no other option it seems she was going into one of the cities tomorrow to stock on food.

* * *

She tried not to grimace at the condition of the streets. Her original time was nothing like this, here it was grey and the atmosphere felt dreary to her. The smells weren't exactly anything to brag about either. The air just smelled polluted, not from cars but from something else entirely, like gasoline and burnt stuff. It was hard to think straight due to how thick it was in the air. She wrapped the cloak closer around her figure making sure to hide her face from view. Now was not the time to attract attention.

She weaved herself through the crowd and looked at the fruits stands. She ignored the glaring vendor as she looked at his items on the cart. Kagome picked up an apple and began to inspect it.

"Hey, you thief!" Kagome's attention drew towards the vendor. There, struggling against the vendors grip was a russet haired boy. His face showed fear as he fought to loosen the street vendor's grip. The boy reminded her so much of Shippo when they first met. Kagoem chuckled, Shippo had also met Kagome as he was trying to steal something.

She walked up to the struggle, removing the bruising grip of the vendor from the boy.

"Aren't you being a bit rough? He is just a kid after all." Kagome noticed that the boy was making a move to run.

"Hey! Come back here and apologize!" Kagome ran after the kid, completely forgetting the street vendor. She watched the boy go from alley to alley with her not far behind. Kagome decided this was getting nowhere and jumped up to one of the roofs.

She watched the boy look around before heading into one of the abandoned buildings. Kagome had no idea why she hunting down a kid for stealing some measly piece of food. It not like it mattered anyway.

Something about the kid drew her to him, that and that he had the smell of fresh blood on him. The blood smelled enticing and she could tell it wasn't from the kid. Meaning, there must have been someone he knew that was hurt.

Kagome threw the pack from her shoulders and stood on the edge of the building. Spreading her senses into the building she spotted two people in the building. One was the boy and there was a male lying on the floor looking to be in noticeable pain.

At time like these Kagome wished she wasn't so curious, but the goodness in her heart won over. The least she could do is find out what was wrong. It wouldn't stop bugging her till she did. She grabbed the pack and jumped down to the front of the building.

_**Knock, knock**_

She knew that they were on high alert now she could hear them moving around the room to prepare to strike.

"I mean no harm. I just want to help." Kagome broke through the front door breaking it's already useless lock. She stopped by the same boy that she met earlier.

"Please! I promise I won't steal again please."

"I'm not here for that. I smelled blood on you and decided to follow." Kagome grabbed his hand and flipped it over. Sure enough there was fresh blood splatter on his palm.

She heard a gruff voice from one of the rooms closest to them.

"Way to go, brat! You lead some stray bitch right to us!" Kagome dropped the boy's palm.

"I believe the one yelling may be my patient. My name's Kagome, what's yours?" Kagome grinned catching the boy off guard.

" I'm Toboe and the one yelling was Tsume. Do you think you can help him?" Toboe gave her a full blown smile, eyes full of hope.

"I will most certainly try."

---- ----------

BTW I know that Kilala's name is really spelled Kirara but it's easier for my lazy fingers to write Kilala so please excuse my laziness.

1.) It means fan in Japanese. Or at least I think it does. Anyway I'll be using that word from now on. It sounds much cooler in my opinion.

I know it been awhile since I have updated anything and I'm sorry for that. School has taken it toll on me and my time. If you want to know anything about my stories and how they are coming along give a PM or an IM. All info is on my profile and also the status of my stories. i love hearing from my readers. Thanks to all who have stuck with me this far! XD

LATER

IYN


End file.
